


Shapeshifter Honesti and the Dying World

by ElectraQuinn28



Category: Gone Series- Michael Grant
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraQuinn28/pseuds/ElectraQuinn28
Summary: So this is basically about this person, Honesti, and her experience stuck in this crazy world, that was the FAYZ. I feel that it was written as if she were looking back on her time in the FAYZ, but the reader still is reading it as if they were in real time.But yes enjoy!And there may be a second part, then a third, then fourth.... if I can ever get to that!





	1. Follow The Boy Named Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work... but I have been working on this story/poem thing for many many months. So it is long.... at the moment it is near 2000 words, so it will be published in parts that will make more sense read one after another as it is one long story that was written intended to be read all in one...  
> BUT CHAPTERS IT IS!!!  
> BTW, my writing is set out really weird... sorry!

Follow The Boy Named Quinn

I stand there,  
Just looking  
At what  
This,  
This,  
This world has become.

Stuck in a dome,  
Not knowing what to do,  
Where our parents are,  
How this happened,  
And why some of us have powers,  
While others don’t.

Looking back at the events,  
Poof!  
Teacher there one minute,  
Gone the next  
On November tenth, 2008

10:18  
The dreaded time,  
None of us knew  
That this was going to happen,  
Was it a joke,  
WAS IT?

If it was  
It was a sick joke  
But the thought of it being,  
A joke  
Died, when we checked  
Other rooms

Everyone 15 and over,  
GONE  
But where  
As there was not evidence  
Of any thing occurring 

Walking into other rooms  
Some people staring  
Some laughing hysterically  
Some continuing work  
Some running a muck

But one boy  
Tall boy  
Dark hair, dark eyes  
Walked out of the room  
He looked so sure  
Of what he was doing

Another boy  
A shark like grin he had  
Sandy hair  
And a menacing vibe  
Followed they dark haired  
Boy out of the room

Then a beautiful  
Dark haired girl  
With dark eyes that sparkled like stars  
Followed the two boys out  
Again with a sure grin on her face

A lot of us  
Just watched these three  
With curiosity  
After all, they were  
Caine, Drake and Diana

The three  
Everyone knew  
The three  
No soul dared to meddle with  
The three  
Who looked so sure

Caine looked me dead in the eye,  
I was scared, because he knew,  
Knew something that I did not,

He grabbed me by the hair,  
Screaming in pain,  
He pulled me out of the room  
Dragging me like a rag doll 

I did nothing,  
What did I do?  
I have done nothing to harm them!

All of a sudden  
I was lifted up  
Up in the school corridor  
Flying almost  
But invisible hands were crushing  
My airways.

This invisible hand around my throat,  
'WE KNOW YOU HAVE A POWER!'  
Was being screamed  
My world started spinning  
Darker and darker it became

'STOP IT CAINE!'  
Diana, Why?  
I slowly got placed down  
Bit rough, but on the ground  
My world stopped spinning,  
As oxygen filled my lungs,  
As I caught my breath,  
I heard

'You have a power,  
You are a four bar,  
What is it?'  
I had no idea what  
Caine was talking about

'I don't know,  
Please let me go!'  
I turned for a corridor  
I ran, and smack  
It was like running into  
An invisible wall

I felt my skull  
Smack onto the ground  
My world darkened  
Just swirling,

My world went black

I awoke  
My head swam  
Feeling like I wanted to throw up  
Getting up seemed to be a nightmare  
But I stood up  
On what felt like  
Knees of jelly

I went over to a mirror  
Looked at my self  
I looked different  
MAYBE i was still dreaming

Diana came in  
And screamed  
'WHAT WHAT'  
I screamed back

She ran down the hall  
Yelling for Caine  
Then it clicked

My power is shapeshifting  
I can change my looks,  
I turned to the mirror  
Pink hair, I told myself

I looked up into the mirror  
And slowly  
My hair turned a bright shade  
Of pink

I head feet coming down  
The hallway  
NORMAL NORMAL  
Swam through my head

And just as they opened  
The door  
I was me again

Dead brown hair,  
Dead boring brown eyes,  
Tall, lean figure  
And looked sick

'Diana! What are you talking about?  
She looks normal'  
'BUT... but I saw it!'  
Caine just walked out  
Diana looked like her gaze  
Was made of steel knives

That was when I only first  
Discovered my power  
And I managed to keep  
It hidden for a very long time

Going to the town  
Was interesting  
You know never really seeing it  
Being a Coates  
But it was a challenge

I was one of the people  
picked to go down  
With Caine and his crew  
To see if I would crack  
SO he could see my power

I was lucky  
I kept it a secret

 

Then following were the many  
Painful events  
Like churches falling down  
On top of people

The Thanksgiving battle  
With the talking coyotes  
Ripping a young children's  
Throats

The boy  
On top of the building  
He looked so confused  
Shoot the dog, kill the child  
And opted not to shot

The rabid beast  
Still killing the child  
In the process  
He looked around  
SO lost  
And ran to his friend Sam  
Then if that was not enough  
Sam and Caine  
Decided to test their strength  
On each other  
Sam shooting green lasers out of his hands

Caine throwing debris and cars  
At Sam, at his lost brother  
They both hated each other  
And Sam made the last move  
Burning Caine in tow

Everything after that was a blur  
I was not of much help  
I could only stand a watch  
Like that boy that went to Sam  
Just so confused

The battle seemed to last a lifetime  
When to finally when you die it ends  
SO many lives lost  
To Caine wanting to be  
LEADER

I just looked  
It felt like the battle stopped after  
everyone had  
Felt to much pain  
Or ran out of ammunition 

Everyone shell shocked  
Because fire stopped  
When Sam and Caine  
Turned the dreaded  
15

It was a split second  
But they beat it  
Beat the poof  
And everyone just stopped

Caine looked around  
To all the people he  
Had control over  
For about a week

He turned  
And started to walk  
Walk to the desert  
It was suicide

But no soul stopped him  
As the coyotes followed  
He did not look back  
Just kept walking

Everyone just looked  
Looked at Sam  
Even I did  
As he had just beat the poof  
And was the next 'leader'

He looked just as scared as we  
He turned  
And waved everyone off  
He turned to Diana,  
Then Jack, then others he had  
Saved from Drakes cruelty  
Then me

Why me  
I was just a girl  
With a really strange power  
'Coates kids, you can stay'  
He finally blurted out

Diana just shook her head  
And walked off,  
Was going back to Coates  
And some did follow

Till it was  
Jack, or Computer Jack  
A little nerdy kid,  
Brianna or Breeze  
Tallish, red head girl  
Who could run at  
Super speed  
Dekka,  
Dark skinned, grumpy  
Girl, who was always  
Looking at Breeze

And me...  
They all agreed right away  
All having useful powers  
Jack had super strength  
Breeze super speed  
And Dekka could cancel  
Gravity

I had to think  
No one knew I had a power  
I stood there  
Just stood looking at these people 

They all seemed to be  
At home, they just walked off  
After they had said yes to Sam  
Meanwhile there was me  
Just me

I wanted to stay  
But then Sam would ask  
About powers  
Powers which I had  
But did I want to tell

Sam just looked at me  
The question was coming  
'Welcome to Perido Beach'  
WHAT? No mention of powers  
'Thanks'

I turned my back  
And walked away  
To then break into a sprint  
Sprinting down the street

I bashed into someone  
The boy  
The boy from the building

'Sorry, um... where am I?'  
'Sorry? Are you new?  
'Yes, I am from Coates'  
'Oh your from up the hill.'  
'Yes, I am sorry what?'  
'Up the hill is a term used  
For the Coates kids'  
'Right.... name?'  
'Quinn! You?'  
'Honesti. Ok thanks'

I broke the gaze  
And just wondered  
Lost, very very lost  
'You can come with me.  
That might help.'  
I turned to see Quinn  
'Yeah, thanks Quinn  
I forgot not know the town.'  
'You will learn soon enough'

I walked towards Quinn  
And he started to move towards  
The Plaza  
Or what remained of it

We came to a stop  
Near what would have been  
A fire station  
'Burned down, Well not living  
Here any more'

He turned and walked away  
I ran after him  
It was hard to keep up  
With his pace  
But I managed

I just looked around  
Me, in the town  
Very very lost  
With a boy  
I hardly knew

I just followed  
Followed the  
Boy  
Named  
Quinn

He just looked  
After all  
There was  
Just a  
Battle  
On Thanksgiving

For a few days  
Not much went on  
People just looked  
Just as lost as I did  
Or they looked for the next leader

But at Coates  
They had no food  
Starved I was  
In the town  
There was food

And one boy  
Albert was his name  
Organised a thanksgiving  
FEAST

Something I never  
Thought i would  
See in this  
HELL

A feast  
Food  
That I could eat  
Without the  
Forever weight  
On my hands

I just looked at my  
Hands  
Still pale from cement  
Scared, lifeless  
NEVER to be the same

Everyone was grateful  
Grateful to Albert  
But he looked at me  
Looked at me like Caine  
Did that day

I ducked my head away  
Hiding from attention  
I just wanted to run  
When he approached me  
But my body froze

‘Hello, Miss, what's your name?’  
‘Honesti, I already know who you are’  
I felt so powerless  
‘Can I talk to you?’  
‘Um, yes, Why?’

‘Just come with me’  
Was the answer  
That got returned  
I stood up  
And followed this boy

He took me into his office  
(A McDonalds he took over)  
It looked so run down,  
Yet so clean,  
SO untouched

‘Hello Honesti, question…’  
‘Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!’  
Came screaming out of my mouth,  
He had not even finished his sentence,  
Being at Coates forever scarred me

‘I won't hurt you, I just need to ask something’  
I was shaking with fear  
‘Do you have a power?’  
My whole world just spun around me  
And  
The question

‘No… no… what power?  
What do you mean?  
I can't shapeshift or anything!’  
And I bolted out,  
Screaming

Screaming,  
I could have torn up,  
The already  
Torn pavement  
‘Stop her!’

Those words swirling,  
Swirling in my head  
My mind kept telling  
Me,  
Run Run

But my body said otherwise  
I felt my knees buckle from under  
I tried to keep running,  
But I fell,  
Fell into a dark world

Cling cling,  
I felt  
Cold metal  
On my  
Wrist

My head felt heavy,  
My body weak,  
But I mustered  
The strength  
To look up

In chains,  
Chains I now bear  
Another weight,  
On my  
Wrist

First concrete,  
Now chain,  
Will I  
Ever live  
Free?

I just let myself hang,  
I only just had the  
Strength  
To do  
That alone

I had no idea  
Where I was,  
Dark room  
One door  
And a desk

‘You’re awake,  
Now let's ask,  
Ask the question again,  
Do you have a  
Power?’

He spat the word ‘power’  
‘No, no, please let me go,  
Or let me die in peace!’  
I screamed  
And screamed

‘We will not hurt you,  
If that is what you fear,  
We just want to know,  
So we can help you.’  
He sounded genuine

‘Promise on your life,  
Only then will I tell,  
If you don't,  
Go burn in hell!’  
I yelled

‘I see you are poetic’  
‘Ah you finally see,  
Well then impress me’  
‘I am no poet, but  
I do appreciate it’

‘Well then, I will  
Tell you my power  
In poetic form, then guess’  
‘Fine, do what you want,  
As long as I know the power you hold’

‘Look at me, the true me,  
Now look over there  
And I disappear,  
And what do you see,  
A pile of dust on this wood floor  
Be careful I could give you flaw  
Turn to people, ruin their lives  
Return to normal, then I am knives.’

‘Wow, you had that off the top  
Of your head, Well I do not  
Know’  
‘Well bye then’  
And I turn to dust

‘Your a shapeshifter,  
Argh, now you are dust,  
Please come back,  
And I will not hurt you  
Please please…’

‘You know how to whine!’  
I say while sitting on the desk  
He just turned around  
And looked like  
He saw a ghost


	2. The Mysterious Girl Named Honesti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene with Honesti and Albert, and really what kind of a person Honesti is.
> 
> This is from both Honesti and Albert’s perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I am changing the structure of how I am writing it, to a more neat lay out... and I will make sure it actually makes sense this time!

Honesti Perspective 

I sit, on Albert’s desk, looking at his dumbfounded face. It really was quite funny, and well I had never used my power like that. So it was also an experiment.

‘You look so scared!’  
‘You... you...’  
‘I know, I turned to dust. Then re-appeared sitting on your desk! Amazing isn’t it! Never really done that before, I just kinda did it.’  
‘How!? How can you just do that? How did you find out?’  
‘How? I don’t know. How Can I do it, well I just think about it...’  
I was thinking of shapeshifting into Albert. Before you know it, I was an exact replica.  
‘How did I find out?’  
I said in my own voice with Albert’s face.  
‘Caine knocked me out, I woke up, looked at myself in the mirror, and something was off... Diana came in started screaming! And yeah... that’s how. Pretty useful.’

Albert’s face just kept getting paler and paler, the more he realised I looked exactly like him.

‘I have to tell Sam! That is amazing! It is so useful!’  
Just as he got up to go out the door, I lept up onto the table and yelled.  
‘DON’T YOU DARE!!! I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET, I WILL NOT DO YOUR DIRTY WORK AND LET YOU USE MY POWER FOR YOUR BENIFIT ALBERT!’  
He just stood there, and just looked.  
My knees buckled from under me, and I just started crying... well more sobbing.  
‘You have no idea what trouble I have already had to deal with because I was different. For the first few days after they discovered, well that they had a hunch that I had a power. Drake put my hands in cement, and they treated me like a dog. They tourtured and teased me, trying to get me to break. I was locked away, no one could see me. And I have no idea how much time I had spent locked up.When they got bored, Caine threw me into the air, broke the cement and forced me into a car down here. I don’t was my power abused again Albert. Please, keep this a secret. Please. I will tell Sam when I am needed. Just let me live a somewhat normal life, well as normal a life you can lead in the FAYZ.’  
Albert just looked...  
‘Fine. Now leave.’  
I got up, and practically ran out the door.  
It was dark, and yet again, I had no idea how much time I had spent in there. 

Albert Perspective 

I watch this mysterious girl, Honesti, practically break down my door to get out. And just stand outside... she did not go any where. She just stood there, with the wind blowing her brown hair.

I just went and sat at my desk. Trying to get my head around what had just happened.

SHE TURNED TO DUST  
THEN INTO ME!

If anyone found out, they could use that for bad.  
I can’t tell Sam, or do I!  
But she is a Coates kid... she could then have everyone at Coates come after us.  
I think I just have to trust her, she does seem reasonably sane. And that she didn’t go to Coates for anything horrible.

I get up from my desk, it is still slightly wet from her tears.  
I felt sorry for her.  
I really did.  
I just watched her, still standing there outside the McDonalds door.

‘Do you have anywhere to go?’  
I finally asked.  
‘I actually don’t know... I feel so left out, just an outsider. Because I don’t fit in here or at Coates. I just exist in space.’  
‘You can stay here, if you like?’  
‘I don’t know... I should find Quinn, but I don’t know where I am going. Or if he would even trust me after the stunt I put on, however long ago...’  
‘Well... okay. Just think for a bit. I can take you to find Quinn or you can stay here. Think for as long as you need.’  
She looked down at the floor  
‘Why did this happen? Why are we stuck here?’  
‘I don’t know...’  
She sat down on the floor with her head in her hands, crying again.  
I just sat down next to her, and just stayed there.  
Till sleep’s hands grabbed my mind, and I feel asleep next to this mysterious girl named Honesti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!  
> So at the moment I am kinda writing these as I feel inspired. So it will be rather random for now.
> 
> But thank you for reading really my rubbish writing!  
> NOW ON TO THE NEXT PART!


	3. I Should Have Said Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Albert wakes up  
> And Honesti goes to find Sam to tell him something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this is just random bursts of inspo... that is when I write...  
> Maybe I will get into a routine... eventually...

Honesti Perpective

I awoke... well more I opened my eyes and the sun nearly blinded me...  
After I got my sight back, a noticed a weight... I look down, and what do you know, Albert was asleep. I didn’t want to wake him, and to be honest it felt comforting. Which sounds wrong to say in this twisted world.  
But I felt safe  
Protected  
Loved?  
I just sat there, it was weird yet settling.  
He sat out in the cold all night with me.  
The little scared Coates girl named Honesti.

Albert Perspective 

Where was I?  
I felt around... I was not on a bed... then I remembered I sat outside with Honesti... I fell asleep... on Honesti!  
I jumped awake!  
‘Woah... you alright?’  
‘Fine... Sorry... I am really sorry!’  
‘Sorry for what? I didn’t mind’  
‘Really?!’  
‘No not really, was quite nice actually.’  
She just jumped up and started to walk off....  
I just watched her walk away...  
I should have said something.

Quinn Perspective 

Where is she? She runs off? And dissapears for 2 days...  
Then waltzes her way back into town  
Just walking, hands in her pockets... what’s got her so happy?  
‘Hey Quinn!’  
‘Hi? Where did you go?’  
‘Well... Albert took me to his office... as you know... and yeh’  
‘So you just stayed there’  
‘Kinda, won’t go into it now... I have to tell Sam something. Where is he?’

Honesti Perspective 

Quinn seemed different... like he was unsettled by my presence... but I wasn’t going to focus on that...  
I was going to tell Sam... I was a shapeshifter.  
Quinn lead me through this town... i still had no idea where I was going...  
He lead me to this rather run down house.  
‘This is where he used to live... he may not be here.’  
I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, but as soon as my fist hit the door it swung open... it was unlocked.  
‘Sam! It’s me! Honesti! Anyone?!’  
I walked back out the door.  
‘Nobody is home, next place he could be?’  
‘Astrid’s’  
‘Which is where? You have to remember I am not from here. I am from up the hill.’  
‘Right...’  
He lead me down some streets...  
‘Here.’  
‘Um, thanks... say what has got into you?’  
‘Nothing’  
‘Well that’s a lie and I don’t need to be a truth teller to know that. So let me try again, what’s wrong?’  
‘NOTHING, why can’t you leave it at that.’  
‘Wow... I thourght you were better than that Quinn...’  
I ran up the stairs of Astrid’s house. I knocked on the door.  
A blonde haired girl came to the door.  
‘Who are you?’  
‘Honesti, you must be Astrid.’  
‘Yes. Why are you here?’  
‘I need to talk to Sam.’  
‘Ok... why?’  
‘Not for you to worry about! Please I need to tell him!’  
‘Fine.’

I walked inside, everything and I mean everything was child proofed or locked in one way or another.  
‘Sam! There is this girl... what’s your name?  
‘Honesti’  
‘Honesti here... she says she needs to tell you something!’

Sam slowly came down the stairs.  
‘You done attention seeking?’  
‘I’m sorry... I freaked out. But I am here to tell you kinda why?’  
‘Right... but your not done seeking attention.’  
‘Look! The reason why I freaked out... is... is... it is because I have a power! I am a shapeshifter!’  
Slowly and surely I started to transform into Astrid.  
‘WHAT!? And you only tell me now!’  
‘Yes... Sorry...’  
I slowly transformed back into myself.  
‘Now I have told you, I trust this is between us!’  
‘Yes, it is just between us.’  
‘Also your friend Quinn is acting rather strange.’  
Then I walked outside, and walked back to Albert’s McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you!  
> I have only been writing for such a small amount of time, but I enjoy it!  
> So now!  
> Onto chapter 4!


	4. Why did she tell me her destructive secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it is basically just an add on to the last chapter, but more explanation. And starting to show more of Quinn’s envious side of charecter, and how he is jealous of Honesti and other Coates kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH SORRY.... I just didn’t feel inspired and I just had to wait till I had some inspiration... and hopefully this is it

Sam Perspective 

‘You should have told me! Really? Why did you not tell me... ahhh... what’s your name again?’  
‘Honesti, I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU! And I feel bloody awful for not doing so. But something was so right, not being noticed. I just didn’t want to be noticed and locked away again like I was a Coates... put on show... made a fool of. So I kept it to myself and would come to tell you when I needed too. So now you know... I am sorry from keeping this from you, but it was for my protection.’  
‘... and I am guessing Albert knows?’  
‘Yes he does...’  
‘Right. Well thank you for telling me.’  
‘Ok, just when you need me I am here somewhere. And your friend Quinn is acting rather strange... just to tell you. But who isn’t acting a little weird after all this. Bye.’  
And like that Honesti just turned around, walked out... to where I don’t know... probably to find Albert.

‘Quinn?’  
‘Yeh... what do you want?’  
‘Honesti said you were acting a little strange... why?’  
‘Isn’t it a little weird that she comes... stays then dissapears for a few days then comes to tell you she has powers.’  
‘She was probably just processing what has happened, and how she was going to tell me... I think.’  
‘Right... she is a Coates kid and remember that Sam.’  
‘WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS! I KNOW SHE IS FROM COATES AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF HER, SHE HASNT DON ANYTHING DESTRUCTIVE YET... so just let her be, please Quinn. But I ask you... if you think she is going to do anything come tell me. Please.’  
‘Ok... bye.’  
And just as Honesti did he just turned around and walked out.

Honesti Perspective 

I didn’t really go back and find Albert. I walked far enough away to look like I was gone, and snuck up to a window and transformed into a bush and lay low out side...

‘WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS! I KNOW SHE IS FROM COATES AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF HER, SHE HASNT DON ANYTHING DESTRUCTIVE YET... so just let her be, please Quinn. But I ask you... if you think she is going to do anything come tell me. Please.’  
Well... just great... he think I may do something. So after that I bolted to find Albert, he wouldn’t judge.

Quinn Perspective 

Great... well... hm...  
I now have to go look for Honesti. I knew something was different about her... I knew it.  
And now that’s she has told Sam her secret, it is just going to push me further down his list of priorities... great. And now I have to keep a watch on her.

Coates kids and their destructive little secrets... just look at them. They waltz in, show a power and bang top priority!  
It is not fair...


End file.
